Mistake
by Flying
Summary: Entry for the digimon author survivor contest for Chris365. A slip of words leaves Kari embarrassed and ashamed even if she won’t admit it. Sticking to the General rule there is no romance but hints if you really really want to see it. Also an update o


Mistake  
  
A Mysterious Production  
Dis: I don't own anything. Don't sue me... I'm saving up to go to an anime convention. $20 my ___ (fill in the blanks, I want a G rating) for one day too... that's not even for merchandize! Why are they having it on a weekday too?? Stupid skool interfering with anime...  
For: Digimon Author survivor from Chris365  
Mis. Notes: yeah, I'll never be a Davis fan. Hey, I'm entering this in my contest to show ppl how easy it is to enter it. I mention mysterious in the second line and that's how I entered. Of course I can't win but one of my reviewers will. BTW you must tell me that the fic is entered. I'm not going to enter every fic that has mysterious somewhere in it, only if you tell me. (yeah, just click on the author's profile and check it out.) On how the reviewer wins is the author of the entered fic chooses one review that the author thinks is the best review. Each fic entered will have one reviewer that will receive a prize for their excellent input in that author's story. And now thanks to Delyera, these reviewers get a little picture reward! How this is less confusing then the last one I don't know. Gomen! Pass me an email if you still don't get it and I'll confuse you even more! Yeah the email addy, aeiko@somethingorother.com   
  
*~*~*  
I remember the day. It was a trip to save the digiworld from the dooming imprisonment of the black rings and the digimon emperor. Yada yada, save the digiworld, but it was a sunny day and we were hungry. Never let rookie digimon go with out food for an hour, they'll just complain until you stick a rice ball in their mouth. I stood next to Kari, waiting for her call to save her from whatever... Obedient to the point of disbelief, I wouldn't know what I would do without Kari. My one goal in life... If I didn't have anyone to protect and care for I would be incomplete These feelings... I wonder if all the other digimon feel this way? Dependent for the shine of a little girl's eyes? To a point, is she my savoir?  
  
My thoughts were destroyed by Davis outburst monologue. It seemed Davis was blabbing on how he would protect Kari from any thing the digimon emperor threw at them. It went on and on, I could feel my ears burning. The fluff he said! It was like from one of those Soap Operas Kari's Mother watches. Except without the compassion, just the words. Words never solved anything, a lesson I learned from Mysotismon. I was outraged! How he spoke these words without a careful thought. I, Kari's protector since she was 6 years old was standing next to his damsel in distress.   
  
It was Kari that surprised me. She never spoke harshly about anything and anyone. The calm coolness, I try to imitate but will never achieve. She stepped about half an arm's length from the blushing Davis, her eyes abnormally tight.   
  
"It's repulsing! All you talk about how helpless I am and how I need to be protected by the likes of you... That's hilarious! I do not need a protector for I already have a guardian angel. I can take steps in both the digiworld and the real world without the blabbing of an idiot behind me. I do not need a sloppy dull knight in rusted armor saving me. If you truly liked me you would of thought of this and STOPPED! I am sick of that look you give me every time I see you... Oh and Davis? I love TK." She said without any prior thoughts just burning rage.  
  
The words bluntly shoot out fast and left a gapping hole where Davis's big mouth used to be. His eyes looked like they were going to fall off his face. His head was almost touching the ground when he was standing upright. If Kari didn't looked horrified I would laugh out loud. Like myself she forgot TK, Yolei and Cody along with their partners were behind Davis, their mouths gasping. At Davis's funny expression or the sudden out burst of Kari's angry, I never found out.   
  
I did not stay, for Kari can not run through the digital forest filled with black ringed digimon without her assigned partner. I could hear the stammering of shock from one of the kids as I dashed to find her.   
  
"She... She loves me?"  
  
"Kari!" I shifted through Kari's tracks. Ducking through thick underbrush, thorns catching bits of fur. I didn't know why but she stopped, turned to look at me with teary eyes. I could only ask.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I hurt someone who had good intention." She said, her calm cool voice regained strength.   
  
"Are you sure it is Davis you're crying for?" Kari nodded too slowly.  
  
"I said that just to bind the wound with salt." She drew a huge breath and whisked away tears leaving red blotches under her eyes. "Now I've doomed two friendships. I saw TK's look of horror."  
  
Yet again I spoke filling Kari's ears with kind words but maybe not the right ones. "Davis got what was coming for a few years. I saw on TV how these people had the law say they must keep a distance of 500 M from each other. Maybe you can find one."   
  
"A restraining order?" Kari smiled. "I'm sure they won't give it out to kids with a stalker the same age as her but..." Her face froze as the next word was the hardest to form, " TK?"   
  
"How could a word run years of friendship?" I said too quickly. Kari only responded with glazed eyes.   
  
"I spy Gatomon!" A voice cheered behind me. Seconds of shoves and grunts through the thick underbrush led to the popping of two heads, TK and Patamon.   
  
"Kari..." Patamon breathed deeply and exalted, he rested upon TK's hat. "Why did you run away?" Ehhh... not a fast one in this stage. We digimon should start a training program or something, but that's not important now.   
  
"Patamon." TK whispered to the winged mouse on top of his head. "You sound a bit tired. Rest for now." He said in a soothing voice, I would of fell asleep if Kari wasn't in an emotional breakdown.   
  
"Where's Davis?" Kari spoke, never meeting TK's eyes but fiddling with a piece of grass in her fingers.   
  
"Last time I saw him, Veemon, Cody and Hawkmon were shoving him to move but Davis is stubborn and his head weighs a ton." TK smiled with his bright blue eyes sparkling for Kari. Not one bit reached her.   
  
"You know... It was a cruel joke." She said ripping the piece of grass into shreds, letting them mix with the mud.   
  
"I know, I know." TK said. I could sense the bittersweet twinge. "It's was quite hilarious. You could see all the cavities Davis had..." He added, nothing could save this conversation.   
  
An explosion boomed behind us. I shoved TK out of the way from a falling branch. He mumbled sorry as he removed himself from Kari's embrace and stood up tall and looked different direction. Didn't he think staying down might be less harmful then getting whacked by a branch?   
  
"Flamedramon try your fire rocket." Davis made a quick recovery. The monsters were a couple of monochromons. Not too smart, but enough power for damage.   
  
"Gatomon you've gotta help." Kari yelled. I nodded "Digimon armor energize." The light of change filled my body. It never hurt but I will never get use to it. The ground shrank, branches snapped, I wasn't alone. Patamon had digivoled into Pegasusmon. TK had jumped on and flown away to attack.   
  
In my nefertimon stage, I let Kari climb on my back as we fought the black ringed digmon. Yelling, explosions, fighting, angry, pain, it did not matter to me. I was with Kari, protecting her from whatever came in a radius of 10 meters with a glare of evil in their eyes or whatever body part. I dived, letting a volcano strike singe my tail. Kari gasped I flew on. Fireworks blinded my eyes for a second. The shout of the others congratulating each other on a victory opened them.   
  
"Great job Nefertimon." Kari said, she clambered off and I de-digivoled back to champion form. One step, then another, the slight waver of a mask slipping. Kari smiled at me. Fixed and glued back on.   
  
"Don't worry," She said, "it's over, we won."   
  
We won but I could not help but feel guilty for I did not protect Kari when she needed it...  
  
A/n- I need help badly for this. There is something strange and just nasty but I just can't put my finger on it... An ending? Is that it? Yeah this is still for Chris365's Digimon author survivor. If you are really pathetic you can flame me for not telling you I bashed Davis for the sake of the story line. Well anyway review are nice things, they tell you if you are anything better then you think.   



End file.
